Harbinger
by altereis
Summary: Arthur melihat masa depan; yang terkecap seperti kematian, kematian, dan kematian. /AU. USUK /Untuk IHAfest November 2011: Future


"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya atau kau akan menjadi tumbal persembahan sihir hitam."

"Lalu tubuhmu akan dipotong kecil-kecil dan disantap sebagai menu makan malam."

"Heh? Maksudmu anak kecil itu?"

"Tentu! Dia itu anak penyihir!"

"Mati saja kau, Bocah Terkutuk!"

.

—dan puluhan telur busuk melesat ke arahmu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Harbinger**

.

**Summary:** Arthur melihat masa depan—yang terkecap seperti kematian, kematian, dan _kematian_.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materil selama pembuatan fic ini.

**Rate:** M

**Genre:** Supernatural/Tragedy

**Warnings:** AU, human names used, OOC, slash USUK, second pov, implisit gore, dark theme—mention occultism, and suicidal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meja menghantam ubin lantai. Kursi-kursi dengan ukiran meliuk di tubuhnya terpelanting tanpa kaki. Pecahan kaca dan vas bunga mahal mengilap keperakkan ditimpa sinar rembulan dari celah jendela yang bolong. Mata pisau terayun menari liar di udara.

Kakimu tertekuk. Di pojok ruangan kau mengambil tempat sambil mendekap lutut erat. Bibir terkatup rapat. Dua manik-manik toska merekam kekejian di hadapanmu.

**Satu tebasan**—merah ranum merekah dari luka yang menganga, bercipratan menodai dinding putih gading.

**Dua tebasan**—lengkingan pekikkan bercampur tawa psikopat menjadi musik latar yang mengalun horor.

**Tiga tebasan**—kepala terlepas dari engsel, menggelinding di bawah kakimu.

**xxx tebasan (tikaman, hantaman, dan tendangan)**—bau anyir menguar hebat mencekik paru-paru. Lantai marmer bertransformasi menjadi kolam likuid merah. Potongan-potongan tubuh berserakan tak tentu arah; bak mainan lego yang minta disusun kembali.

.

Tak ada kerutan di dahi, atau pupil yang membesar, atau gemelutuk deretan gigi. Semuanya terpasang stagnan pada profil wajah stoikmu.

_(kenapa?)_

Oh, mungkin karena kau sudah _terbiasa_ menyaksikan yang seperti ini…

.

.

.

Kau membuka mata, mengerjap sekali-dua kali. Langit-langit kamar yang membosankan menyambutnya alih-alih jejak darah maupun gelimpangan mayat. Mengerling ke samping kanan, lengan panjang jam beker menggapai angka delapan. Kakimu bergerak turun dari ranjang, menuju dapur di ujung tikungan, kemudian menyambar roti bakar dari _toaster. _

Kau menghempaskan diri pada sofa di ruang utama yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Mengambil _remote_ televisi, telunjukmu naik-turun mengganti siaran.

'—_kita beralih ke berita kriminal—_

Digigitnya potongan kecil roti, remah-remah jatuh ke pangkuan. Tangan kanan menggenggam secangkir teh hangat.

'—_telah terjadi pembantaian pada tengah malam kemarin. Satu keluarga dimutilasi oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Motif pembunuhan belum diketahui. Tetapi, diduga pelaku yang telah tertangkap tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian itu mengalami kelainan jiwa.'_

Monitor berpindah menampilkan foto tempat kejadian perkara. Mozaik menambal bagian-bagian yang tak layak tayang, namun kau dapat mengenali dengan sangat baik tempat itu. Kau masih ingat betul tata letak perabotannya yang berantakan, bagaimana bau amis dari cacahan daging mentah tertahan di rongga hidungmu, seolah kau sedang berada di sana.

Mulutmu tetap mengunyah dengan tenang.

Kau telah melihat peristiwa itu jauh lebih detil dari pada yang diberitakan.

—bahkan sebelum kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jadi, buat apa kaget?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kau duduk di paling sudut kafe favoritmu. Hampir setiap harinya kau mendatangi tempat ini. Tidak ada alasan spesifik, hanya saja letaknya yang strategis di jantung kota membuatmu dapat memandangi vitalitas penduduk.

Kau menghabiskan hari-harimu yang monoton dengan menyesap teh Darjeeling sembari memangku dagu dan melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai ketika sebuah tepukan ringan di bahumu dan sepatah kata 'halo' menginterupsi.

Terkesiap, kau menoleh ke belakang. Sepasang iris biru cerah yang bersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata seorang pemuda asing menyua tatapanmu. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman lebar—kontras dengan kau yang tampak keheranan dengan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja menyapamu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya si orang asing.

Ia menuju kursi kosong di depanmu. Dan tanpa menunggu jawabanmu, iapun langsung duduk. Ia memberikan kode kepada pelayan untuk ikut memesan minuman. Tidak ada rasa canggung dari sikapnya, padahal kalian baru bertemu. Kerutan di dahimu semakin bertambah.

"Kata siapa kau boleh duduk di sini? Aku belum menjawab 'iya'," kau berujar ketus.

"Jadi aku diusir nih?" ia terkekeh sedikit lalu melanjutkan, "habisnya semua meja sudah terisi."

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, kau mendapati suasana kafe yang lebih ramai pengunjung dari yang biasanya walau masih menyisakan beberapa kursi kosong.

"Aku sering melihatmu di sini," ucapnya kemudian. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Terus kenapa?" kau meresponi sekenanya.

Pramusaji datang membawa pesanan lawan bicaramu. Setelah meletakkan sebotol minuman soda beserta gelas dan _hamburger, _pramusaji tersebut menunduk sedikit lalu berlalu dari meja kalian.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya penasaran akan kau yang selalu duduk di tempat paling sudut ini dan melihat ke luar jendela. Memangnya apa yang menarik di luar sana?" ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Alis tebalmu bertaut. Menilik dari kalimatnya, sepertinya pemuda berambut karamel itu selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan dengan kata lain, ia juga sering datang ke kafe itu. Kau tidak pernah menaruh perhatian secara mendetil akan siapa saja konsumen yang pernah datang. Tapi jika seberkas memorimu diputar kembali, kau menangkap sekelebat sosok yang mirip dengan si orang asing berada di salah satu titik kafe.

"_Bloody git._ Kau itu memata-mataiku, ya?" lidah tajammu menuding. Kau bahkan curiga jangan-jangan ia juga tahu menu yang biasa kau pesan.

"Tidak sampai sebegitunya, kok." Ia menuangkan minuman soda ke dalam gelas berisi es. "Menurutku kau itu _menarik_," lanjutnya lagi dengan menekankan pada kata terakhir—yang kau anggap sangat ambigu.

"Che! Dasar orang aneh. Kau pasti nantinya akan menyesal telah berkata begitu," kau membalas.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" kebingungan tersirat jelas dari kalimatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau dari tadi banyak tanya terus. Anggap saja aku tidak bilang apa-apa," kau menutup konversasi dengan kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sementara ia sibuk membabat habis _hamburger_-nya, kau meneleng ke luar jendela, memandangi berpasang-pasang kaki lalu-lalang. Di antara himpunan manusia, mata hijaumu menangkap anomali.

Seorang remaja laki-laki berdiri terpaku di seberang jalan. Ia mengenakan kaus putih tanpa corak dan celana panjang berwarna sama dengan atasan. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga sebagian helaian rambut hitam menutupi wajah. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikul berkilo beban berat. Tak ada semangat hidup.

Yang menarik perhatianmu sebenarnya bukanlah sikapnya, melainkan sesuatu yang membuntuti remaja tersebut.

Rangka utuh manusia—tanpa lapisan otot maupun kulit—memeluk dari belakang. Tulang-tulang lengan dan jemari yang panjang itu melingkar pada leher. Tengkorak bersandar di pundaknya

Orang-orang yang berjalan melewati si remaja tak acuh, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut 'tidak melihat apapun'.

Si orang asing berhenti makan. Ia mengamatimu yang lagi-lagi pandanganmu terpancang ke luar, seakan ada hal spesial yang menyedot atensi. Dicondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memutar leher ke arah jendela. "Kau lihat apa sih?"

Kau diam sejenak, bola matamu statis.

"Aku melihat kematian."

Ia terbelalak mendengar ucapanmu, tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan. Membetulkan letak kacamata, ia bertanya, "maksudnya?"

Kau menghela napas. Telunjukmu mengarah ke titik koordinat di mana remaja yang tadi berada. "Apa kau lihat orang itu?" tanyamu yang dibalasnya dengan sekali angguk.

"Tak lama lagi dia akan mati," kau berkata dengan nada tenang dan tersenyum ganjil.

Diam menggantung di udara. Pemuda itu menelan ludah.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Arthur Kirkland," sahutmu singkat.

Kau baru saja mau balik menanyakan namanya, ketika dering ponsel miliknya mengintervensi. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sambil tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya membicarakan hal yang penting.

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan dadakan," ia berpamitan setelah menghabiskan sisa _hamburger_.

"Hei! Aku belum tahu namamu," kau setengah berteriak saat ia hampir menginjakan kaki keluar dari pintu masuk.

Ia menoleh.

"Alfred. Alfred Jones."

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh. Tidak pernah sedikit pun tebersit bagimu kau akan bertemu dengan orang aneh yang ternyata diam-diam mengamatimu dan menyapamu tiba-tiba. Terlebih ia menganggapmu menarik.

Waktu berlari terlalu cepat. Malam telah merengkuh langit dan membuat kelopak matamu terasa berat. Kau menghela napas dan membaringkan dirimu pada kasur yang empuk. Telapak tangan bertangkup menutupi wajah. Hitam perlahan menculik kesadaranmu.

Ketika kau membuka mata, kau berada di sebuah kamar tapi bukan milikmu. Ruang segi empat itu tidak terlalu besar dan lengang. Hanya ada satu kasur lipat serta meja dan kursi. Jendela berlapiskan gorden yang menghalau datangnya sinar matahari sehingga memberikan aksen temaram walau di luar sana masih siang.

_prang!_

Bunyi pecahan kaca mengagetkanmu. Ada seseorang di kamar itu yang memecahkan cermin dengan sengaja. Dari penampilan dan potongan rambutnya, kau mengenali orang tersebut sebagai remaja yang kau lihat tadi siang dari kafe. Sekarang profil wajahnya nampak jelas. Ia berkontur wajah Asia Timur.

Si pria menunduk, mengambil pecahan cermin berujung runcing yang sebesar genggamannya. Ia terlalu erat menggenggam, mengakibatkan sisi tajam benda itu menyayat permukaan kulitnya. Darah segar mengalir.

"Maaf… maaf… aku tidak berguna," kata-katanya terucap lirih. Ia mendekatkan pecahan cermin ke leher. Tangannya bergetar. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipi. Bibir bawahnya digigit.

Kakimu melangkah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bodoh. Kalau kau takut mati, lantas kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Percuma. Ia tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat wujudmu. Kau bagai hantu.

Dalam satu hentakan, benda tajam itu menusuk tenggorokkannya, mencabik jaringan di dalamnya. Darah terciprat ke wajahmu. Tubuh sang remaja rebah tak bernyawa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, yang tertinggal hanyalah kau dan bau anyir itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tangan melambai ke arahmu yang baru saja memasuki kafe.

Alfred.

Kali ini ia datang lebih cepat dan menduduki tempat favoritmu. Keningmu terlibat lebih dalam. _'Brengsek. Kenapa dia ada di sini lagi?' _kau merutuk dalam hati, merasa ketentramanmu terganggu.

Dengan langkah gontai, kau menempati kursi di depan Alfred.

"Coba lihat ini, Arthur." Alfred meletakkan koran hari ini di atas meja. Ia menunjuk salah satu kolom berita.

Kiku Honda. Remaja tujuh belas tahun, ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di kamar sewaan yang terkunci dari dalam. Lehernya robek akibat benda tajam yang tertancap. Korban diduga bunuh diri karena tak tahan lagi dengan tekanan akademik dan tuntutan dari pihak keluarga.

Kau membaca sebait. Disertakan pula foto korban sebelum meninggal.

"Dia orang yang kau bilang akan, err, mati dua hari lalu itu, kan?" Alfred menuntut konfirmasi.

"Benar. Cara kematiannya pun muncul dalam mimpiku," jawabmu tenang.

"Jadi, kau peramal?"

Kau mendecih. "Lebih buruk dari peramal atau sebangsanya."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah alien yang mengambil wujud manusia dan berniat untuk memusnahkan populasi manusia. Aku—_hero, _akan melindungi bumi."

"_HELL!_ Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya!"

Emosimu naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Yang bersangkutan malah terkikik geli dan berdalih 'hanya bercanda'. Jika tidak mempertimbangkan tengah berada di tempat umum, kau pastikan sol sepatumu akan terbang meninggalkan jejak di wajahnya yang—menurutmu—menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa?" ia kukuh mencari jawaban.

Desahan frustasi meluncur dari celah bibirmu. Alfred sungguh lebih keras kepala dari dugaanmu. Kau memutuskan untuk mengatakan kebenaran agar ia berhenti mengganggu kehidupanmu—juga acara minum teh di sore hari yang tenang. Sebab _orang normal _pasti akan menjaga jarak setelah tahu latar belakangmu.

"Aku anak penyihir."

Alfred tampak sedikit terkesiap. Dua kelereng biru miliknya menatapmu dalam.

"Atau setidaknya begitulah kata mereka," kau menambahkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ibumu seorang wanita cantik keturunan Belarusia bernama Natalia. Ia menawan secara fisik namun menyimpan bahaya dari dalam. Para tetangga mulai curiga dengan adanya fenomena bayi hilang secara misterius di rumah sakit. Lalu mengaitkannya dengan ibumu yang adalah perawat.

Mereka mengatakan kalau Natalia menculik bayi-bayi tersebut dan dipersembahkan untuk pemujaan ilmu hitam. Atau bahkan memakannya agar tetap awet muda. Awalnya, kau menolak mati-matian untuk mempercayai tuduhan yang dirasa tidak manusiawi tersebut. Sampai ketika kau menemukan ruang bawah tanah di rumahmu.

Kau tidak percaya atas apa yang kau lihat. Ruangan empat sudut, lentera tergantung di dinding, titik-titik api dari lilin sebagai penerang. Altar berpahatkan pentagram dan simbol-simbol lainnya yang tak kau mengerti, berada di ujung ruang. Natalia berdiri di sana—pisau terselip dalam pegangan.

Di atas altar bermandikan warna merah darah, terburai tubuh-tubuh mungil yang tak lagi berbentuk sebagaimana mestinya. Seketika perutmu dilanda rasa mual luar biasa. Kau berlari meninggalkan tempat horor itu menuju wastafel, memuntahkan makan siangmu.

Acap kali kau bertanya pada ibumu mengenai hal tersebut, ia hanya menjawab _'semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Arthur' _lalu mengelus lembut puncak rambut pirangmu. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang benar-benar 'baik-baik saja'.

Dengan sejumlah bukti yang dikumpulkan warga, Natalia diseret ke alun-alun kota. Mereka menyematkan 'gelar' penyihir bagi sang wanita. Tubuhnya dirajam, disirami minyak tanah, dibakar hidup-hidup menjadi klimaks kisahnya. Mereka mengambil tindakan main hakim sendiri dengan dalih ibumu telah meresahkan warga dengan praktek okultisme.

Kau menyaksikan dengan mata kepalamu. Tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Kali itu usiamu tujuh tahun.

Dan semenjak peristiwa itu, secara magis—kau tidak punya penjelasan logis—dalam setiap tidurmu, kau melihat masa depan di mana orang-orang meregang nyawa. Entah itu disebabkan penyakit, bunuh diri, pembunuhan, kecelakaan, dan lain-lain. Maupun alarm kematian yang menempel di balik punggung mereka yang mendekati ajal; berupa tengkorak dirinya sendiri.

Setiap hari. Selama delapan belas tahun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kau mendecak sebal diikuti sejumlah kata-kata rutukan. Alfred _masih _mendatangi kafe itu. Rupanya ekspektasimu meleset. Alih-alih menghilang dari kehidupanmu, ia semakin tak jera bersamamu. Alfred memang sempat bergidik ngeri saat mencerna ceritamu yang menurutnya lebih mirip kisah di film horor—dan kau membalasnya dengan ledekan '_hero _tapi penakut'.

"Kenapa kau selalu ke sini?" tanyamu di suatu hari.

"Karena aku suka," jawabnya sembari mengunyah _hamburger._

"_Kenapa?_" kau menekankan pertanyaanmu sekali lagi.

"Ada dua hal. Pertama, _hamburger _di sini enak. Kedua…,"

Alfred menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kau mengangkat alis. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Kedua, karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entah bagaimana menggambarkan hubunganmu dengan si Pemuda Bermata Biru. Kalian lebih sering saling bertukar cerita. Kau tergelak tiap kali menakut-nakutinya dengan mimpi-mimpi serammu. Menjelaskan secara detil kronologis dari satu tragedi ke tragedi lainnya dan tak jarang pula kau hiperbolis.

Ya, kau memang sengaja. Melihatnya ketakutan adalah hiburan tersendiri bagimu. Tapi Alfred punya tameng. Alfred selalu beralasan dirinya tetap mendengarkan cerita menakutkan itu adalah karena ia bisa melihatmu tertawa dan kau nampak manis karenanya. Tentu saja detik berikutnya kau merapal sumpah serapah untuk Alfred.

Kau juga pernah mengajak Alfred untuk mencoba _scone _buatanmu yang terasa seperti makanan basi di lidahnya.

"_Ya Tuhan, Arthur! Kau menyebut benda ini makanan? Hampir saja aku tewas. Untung saja aku adalah _hero._"_

"Bloody hell! _Setidaknya masih jauh lebih baik dari pada makanan pemicu kankermu itu."_

"_Enak saja. _Hamburger _adalah makanan terbaik di dunia."_

Mempermasalahkan hal sepele adalah agenda resmi kalian.

Sedangkan dari kubu pria berkebangsaan Amerika itu, ia tak pernah sekali pun mengutarakan hal-hal yang sedih atau suram. Alfred selalu menceritakan segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan sarat keceriaan. Pengalaman lucunya selama menjadi seorang wartawan maupun aksi heroik menolong lansia menyeberang jalan—yang menurutmu satu ini sangat tidak penting untuk dibanggakan.

Alfred bagaikan lembaran baru dalam biografimu yang kelam. Mengguratkan tinta warna-warni yang sebelumnya telah ternodai oleh tinta hitam.

Kau menyeruput teh. Seperti biasa, Alfred duduk di depanmu, kali ini menceritakan relasi dengan adiknya; Matthew. Keningmu berkedut. Perlahan, cita rasa daun teh tergantikan oleh rasa metalik pekat. Kau menatap isi cangkir yang beriak. Setiap harinya bergumul dengan darah dan mayat, mungkin indera pengecapmu mulai terkena imbasnya.

Manakala kau mengangkat kepala, matamu terbelalak. Sekelebat figur tengkorak berada di belakang Alfred. Mengerjap, sosok itu telah lenyap.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Alfred bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Tanpa sadar kau mengucapkan vonis berupa tiga kata, "Kau akan mati…."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Hero _sepertiku tidak akan mati semudah itu," tertawa, Alfred meyakinkan dirimu.

"Kau sudah melihat cukup banyak bukti," kau berkata nyaris berbisik.

"Mungkin kali ini meleset. Lagipula yang terlihat hanya sekilas saja, kan?"

"…"

Terdiam.

"Kau akan mati, Alfred. Kau akan mati. Mati. Kau tidak boleh mat—"

Kata-katamu tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan. Alfred mengunci bibirmu dengan miliknya. Mengeliminasi segala jarak dan batas. Lembut, mereka bertaut.

"Sudahlah. Jangan khawatir." Alfred tersenyum.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ladang bunga terhampar. Kau berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Langit biru dan busur tujuh warna berada di atas kepala. Matamu bergerak mengelilingi panorama indah itu dan kau tak menemukan ujung pangkalnya.

Peri cantik beterbangan ke sana-sini, menaburkan debu peri yang berkilau elok. Mereka bersenandung riang. Pemandangan yang seperti ini biasanya hanya kau dapati dalam buku dongeng yang pernah diceritakan ibumu semasa kanak-kanak.

Kau merasa ada yang ganjil. Sangat ganjil.

'Di mana ini?'

'Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi indah?'

Ditengah tanda tanya yang mengerubungi, mendadak pandanganmu tertutup oleh tangan seseorang dari belakang.

"Siapa?"

"Cukup. Jangan lihat lagi. Bangunlah."

Dan kau mengenali suara itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred tidak lagi datang di kafe tempat kalian bertemu pada hari ini. Ia tidak mengabarimu apa-apa. Pikirmu, mungkin saja ia sedang menjalankan tugas meliput dadakan. Kau membuang napas. Entah sejak kapan kau tak lagi terusik dengan eksistensinya bahkan mengkhawatirkan keselamatan orang yang dulu kau anggap sebagai parasit. Seperti bukan Arthur Kirkland saja.

Tidak berlama-lama dalam kafe, kau berencana untuk segera pulang.

Kau melewati rute yang biasanya dilewati. Jalan agak lengang, tak banyak orang maupun mobil yang lalu-lalang. Dinginnya musim gugur membuatmu merapatkan jaket. Kau menggosok-gosok tangan untuk memberikan kehangatan sesaat.

_pip pip pip._

Ponselmu bergetar. Ada satu pesan yang masuk. Hanya terdiri atas dua kalimat.

.

_Aku akhirnya punya waktu lowong. _

_Tunggu aku di tempat biasanya, ya. _

_Aku sudah dekat._

_From: Alfred_

_. _

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, kau antara ingin memakinya karena telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama dan bernapas lega mengetahui dia dalam kondisi baik.

Jemarimu mengetikkan beberapa huruf yang terangkai menjadi kalimat. Belum sepenuhnya selesai, seseorang berlari menabrakmu dari belakang. Kau terjatuh bersamaan dengan orang itu. Ponselmu terlepas dari genggaman, terlempar ke tengah jalan.

"Sialan!" hardikmu.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Tergesa-gesa, ia memunguti barang-barangnya yang tercecer dan kembali berlari.

Kembali berdiri, kau menepuk lutut. Tak lagi melirik kanan-kiri kau cepat-cepat menuju ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil telepon genggammu—karena kau ingin segera membalas pesan singkat Alfred.

"AWAS! Minggir dari sana! Truk ini remnya blong!"

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melesat dari arah tikungan kanan. Sang supir berteriak memperingatkan. Tangannya ia kibaskan demi menghalau orang-orang di sekitar.

Kau menoleh. Yang kau lihat bukanlah kendaraan melainkan lubang hitam dan puluhan tangan muncul dari dalam. Seketika semua mimpi-mimpi burukmu terlintas dalam otakmu bak adegan film yang dipercepat.

Kau membeku.

Tangan-tangan itu semakin mendekat dan berusaha menggapai tanganmu untuk ditarik masuk ke dalam lubang hitam.

_BUGH!_

Kau merasakan tubuhmu melayang sepersekian detik di udara kemudian jatuh mengikuti daya gravitasi, membentur permukaan aspal yang keras. Seolah ada yang mendorongmu.

Mata hijaumu terbuka lebar menatap sosok yang menggantikan posisimu.

"ALFREEEED!"

Pekikanmu bercampur aduk dengan klakson yang menjerit seiring truk yang tinggal seinci jaraknya.

Tidak butuh tiga detik bagi truk itu untuk melindas habis tubuh di depannya. Kacamata Alfred pecah tertindih. Tulang patah dan retak. Alfred terbujur kaku tak bergerak.

_Merah _menggenangi abu-abu.

Kehebohan melanda area sekitaran lokasi kecelakaan. Ada yang memanggil ambulans dan ada pula yang memekik histeris.

Kau duduk terpaku di seberang jalan. Kau berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Lalu nantinya kau akan terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati dirimu ada di kamar bukannya di jalanan. Selanjutnya, kau minum secangkir teh, bertemu dengan Alfred dan saling adu verbal seperti biasanya.

Kau sungguh berharap ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi paling buruk dari ribuan mimpi yang pernah menghampirimu.

Sayangnya, rasa nyeri yang kau rasakan menandakan kau berada dalam realita.

"Kau bodoh, Alfred! Brengsek! Selalu saja sok pahlawan. Menurutmu ini keren, huh?" suaramu bergetar.

Tiba-tiba kau teringat, Alfred sempat mengucapkan sesuatu sesaat sebelum ia mendorongmu.

"**Tetaplah hidup."**

Kau menggigit bibirmu keras tanpa pedulikan sakit yang timbul, mengecap rasa asin di ujung lidah, menahan luapan emosi kesedihan.

"Hei, Alfred… aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

**~ f i n ~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

It's allright, I'll be fine.

'Cause when I die then I die loving you.

**(Dear Bobbie © Yellowcard)**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Berhubung ini AU, jadi saya menjadikan Natalia ibunya Arthur. Habisnya ga bisa OC dan saya ga tau siapa lagi yang cocok buat peran itu ;_; Aduh, maaf kalo perannya di sini agak gimanaaa gitu. Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok, sungguh ;A;. Saya suka Belarus.

Ini adalah fic perdana saya di FHI (sekaligus rate M pertama) :"). Maafkan saya yang telah menodai fandom ini dengan fic aneh bin ga jelas kayak gini #bows.

Sepertinya bakal banyak typo, soalnya saya udah ga sempat proofread karena buru-buru submit buat IHAfest yang detlennya tinggal dua jam lagi. Jadi, kalo ada typo atau semacamnya, jangan ragu buat lapor ke saya ;3

Note: Kayaknya tema 'future'-nya ga berasa ya -_-

Review akan sangat diapresiasi~ ^^/


End file.
